To Tame A Wolfish-Snake
by Estrella Krushina
Summary: Harry begins having odd dreams about a certain dungeon bat, who is no longer at Hogwarts. Is it real? Or just a crush? Sirius is dead from an accident at the ministry, and voldie does NOT exist. I own nothing.


**Well darlings, I am back! here is a new story for you to sink your teeth into. This first chaper is from Harry's POV, next chappie will be from Sevvies. Please review and leave me some cookies.**

**P.S. I own none of the characters, and all rights to Hogwarts, and Severus Snape, and Harry Potter, and all other names and titles belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

To Tame A Wolfish-Snake

For some reason, Hogwarts didn't hold the wondrous magic it used to. I noticed the change shortly after Sirius died. I admit that I had become distant, despondent. I couldn't place why I felt such intense feelings of loneliness. I was surrounded by my friends, and yet I felt so alone. Ron and Hermione had started dating, and barely noticed me when I came back to the common rooms. Even Draco left me alone, which was a surprise in itself.

What bothered me the most was not the death of Sirius, but Snape's disappearance. Several weeks after Sirius had died; Snape just vanished, like he had never even existed. His dungeon classroom stood empty, the shelves bare, and the Slytherin wall hangings gone. They replaced Snape with a man named Horace Slughorn, but he wasn't the same as Professor Snape.

About halfway through my sixth year, the dreams began. I was usually sightless in the dreams, following a low, deep voice that seemed all to familiar, and just when I was about to see who the face behind the voice, I would wake. Then, one night the dream changed.

This dream started out black. This I had become used to. What was new to me, was I felt a soft cushioned surface underneath me, and a heavy weight above me, pushing me into the cushioned surface. They held my arms above my head, to prevent me from touching them. I felt another hand petting me from my hair to my shoulder. Unconsciously I let out a moan. Then I heard the voice from my dreams, only it had turned seductive, tempting.

"Listen to yourself, so wanton for such an innocent little boy." I felt the person's breath on my face, stirring my hair. It smelled of mint, and old parchment. "You're so beautiful, do you know that?"

"You only tell me I am every chance you get." I didn't even recognize my voice, breathless and needy. "Please… Don't tease me."

This caused the seductive voice above me to chuckle, then I felt a soft pressure on my lips, and I responded by kissing them back. Whomever I was kissing was an expert, knowing exactly where to apply pressure, and where to relieve the pressure. Then I felt a sharp pinch on my bottom lip, making me gasp. As soon as I gasped, I felt a warm wet intrusion in my mouth, and realized it was my mystery lover's tongue, taking it further into my mouth and sucking on it. I gathered that he was trying to prove his dominance, and in response to the display I moaned. In response to my moan, I heard a long, low growl, resonating from my lover's chest. Eventually we broke apart, panting rapidly, the hands restraining mine slid down, cupping my face and neck.

"So innocent, yet so experienced, and _all mine_!" The huskieness of the voice sent rapid shivers throughout my whole body, the growl behind the possessive claim igniting and instinct to raise my hips invitingly. Then I felt their warm breath in my ear as they continued to speak. "Say it, tell me your mine! Please, love, tell me your mine and mine alone." I trembled at the need of the voice, feeling the same need reverberate through me.

"I'm-" I gasped as a hot tongue licked the shell of my ear. I brought my hands down and tangle my hands into the feather soft hair of my lover. "I'm all yours. I belong solely to you. You are my life, my reason, and my heart. I can't live without you." I felt the body above me tremble in satisfaction. "Please, let me see you. I want to see you like this."

I felt the weight above me shift, and a hand passed over my eyes. As my sight came back, it started out fuzzy, and blurred. As it cleared I could make out the face of the person above me, and to my ultimate surprise, the person I had kissed, caressed, and confessed love to, was none other than Professor Severus Snape.

I jolted quickly awake, what was that? Why was I dreaming of Snape? Why was I dreaming of being intimate with Snape? I rolled onto my side, puzzling over the dream, and rubbing my fingertips together, remembering the silky softness of his hair, which appears so greasy from afar. I didn't understand the dream, much less my sub consciousness' choice of lover. Why would my mind choose Snape when we both hated each other with a fiery passion? Maybe I misinterpreted the emotions I felt in real life. Did I secretly like Severus Snape? Did I secretly love him? Did I subconsciously want to belong to him and him alone?

It was then I decided that I needed to search for him, to find out if this was real, or just a crush. I rose from my bed, writing a quick note to Ron and Hermione, and one to Professor Dumbledore. I left the common room, making my way slowly to the dungeons.

By the time I figured out what I was going to do, I was in Snape's old office. My plan was to use my animagus wolf form to catch Snape's scent, and track him that way. After making sure I was completely alone, I changed into my wolf form.

I doubled over as the first throes of the transformation took hold. My facial structure lengthened, becoming canine in nature, my teeth sharpening, and gaping as they accommodated the longer jaw length. My ears pointed, and shifted to the top of my head. My shoulder's snapped as they shifted from sticking straight out like a humans, to flattening out into the sides of my chest. My knee's bent in reverse, throwing me down onto all fours. My hands and feet curled in on themselves, turning into paws. As my vocal chords shifted from human to canine, my gasps of pain became whimpers, and yelps. My spine lengthened, a long tail appearing and curling and swishing like a dogs. Then fine white hair pushed through every pore, covering me in a matter of moments. The last thing to change were my eyes, which had a touch of honey brown added around my pupil.

I shook myself, settling my fur, readjusting into my skin, and taking in my new vantage point. I patted around the office, searching for a scent. As I searched, I came across the freshest scent trail in there. The sandalwood scent, mixed with potions ingredients, and old parchment led around the office, then out of the classroom. 'He had been here recently; this trail can't be any more than a few days old.' I though surprised, but I had found his scent. Excited, I followed it off the castle grounds, and across the countryside. Along the way I ran into two wolf packs, who under the impression I was there to take over, tried to attack me. When I didn't return the attack they left me alone. As I crossed the mountains, the scent became stronger, as if he had been through here recently.

Unfortunately, due to carelessness, I lost my footing on some shale, and when I couldn't right myself, I fell down the mountainside. Fortunately, I landed on a cliff that jutted out from the mountain just below the path I had been on. I lay there for a moment, attempting to catalog any injuries if I had obtained any. I felt a sharp pain in my back leg, and my right foreleg. When I tried to stand the pain increased, making me yelp loudly. As I lay there, I wished that someone, anyone would pass by and help me.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps on the path above me. Seeing this as my only opportunity to be saved, I cried out, attempting to gain the attention of the person on the path. I heard more shale slide down the mountainside, and felt warm, smooth hands caressing my fur. I whimpered when they touched my injuries. Then it hit me, the smell of potions ingredients, sandalwood, and old parchment. 'No! It can't be!' I thought to myself in disbelief. I lifted my head and looked at my savior.

Surviving in the wild had been kind to him. He looked even more beautiful than in my dream. His hair was shiny and had grown to his shoulder blades. His skin was still pale, but he looked like he had been receiving sun on a regular basis. He had filled out some, and looked as if he had been receiving regular meals. I wagged my tail, and licked his hand, trying to get his attention. His coal black eyes met my emerald and honey eyes, and a spark of recognition flashed in his eyes for just a moment, but as fast as it had appeared it was gone. He conjured a stretcher, loaded me gently onto it, and took me back up the mountainside. He continued walking the way I had been headed before I fell, and after about ten minutes stopped abruptly. He walked to a solid rock wall, tapping upon it three times, before it gaped open into a dark cave lit by torches.

The cave that Severus had brought me to was bare except for his few belongings. He only had a trunk for his clothes, and a bed. He laid the stretcher down onto the cave floor, lighting more of the torches to shed more light, before turning to light the fire. He returned to my side and looked at my wounds more closely. He handled my paws with such tenderness, and was gentle in ways I had never known he could be. When he finished wrapping my paw, and tending to my scraped leg, he straightened and looked at me.

"You will have to stay here with me for a while. You're too injured to continue crossing the mountains in this state." He paused, cocking his head slightly. "I have never seen very many wolves up here, so why would you be venturing over the mountain? Don't you have a pack or a family?" At his question, I hung my head. I used to have Ron and Hermione, but they were too wrapped up in each other now to even include me in their activities. "Unless, you don't have a pack, in which case it might be entirely plausible that you're crossing the mountains in search of food." His voice was so quiet, soft and lulling. I cocked my head, pretending to not understand, but surprised him by scooting my body as best I could over to him, placing my head in his lap. He stared at me, his hands hanging in the air helplessly. I lifted my head just enough to nudge his hand onto my head, right between my ears. Confused, he moved his hand side to side, making me growl with pleasure. Slowly he started petting the full length of my body and I stretched out contentedly.

"You seem so tame for a wolf. So either you are an animagus, or a wolf who was someone's pet." He ran his hands along my neck, feeling for a collar. "Hm, I feel no collar, and I honestly don't think you are an animagus, otherwise you would have changed back by now." His petting resumed, slowly lulling me to sleep. Just as I was about to nod off, he spoke again. "You remind me of a student I once had. Hadrien James Potter was his name, every one called him Harry for short. I believe in the mean time, I will call you Hadrien, at least until I can find out who your owner is, or was."

I wondered to myself if he had any idea who I really was, if he suspected that I wasn't what I appeared to be. If he really did know, he didn't act as if he knew anything, and continued treating me like a tame wolf. Eventually he stopped petting me, and rose to prepare his dinner over his fire. As he moved around the cave, I watched how fluidly he moved, like a cat.

He moved with a grace no man possessed, and it made me a little envious. It seemed as if it took him no effort just to function. Ignoring the twinge of pain in my paws, I ambled over to his bed, carefully climbing onto it, and heaving a sigh when I lay back down. At my sigh, Snape turned and saw me sprawled out on his bedding. At first he was shocked, but then a small smile spread across his face.

"Uncomfortable on the floor?" He phrased it like a question, but it was more of a statement. I lifted my head and yipped in reply, rolling onto my back and rubbing myself all over his blankets and sheets, covering myself in his scent. He walked over to me, scratching my chest in between my front legs. As he slowly moved his hand down my stomach, I became more and more nervous. Before he could reach my lower abdomen, I flipped quickly back onto my stomach, lowering my head submissively. Snape seemed confused for a moment, but resumed making his dinner.

When the time came for Snape to retire, he pulled several blankets from his bed, and arranged them for me on the floor in a nest like fashion. Gently he moved me to the bed of blankets, arranging me into a comfortable position. He made his day clothes disappear, wearing only his boxers to bed. Finally seeing his partially nude body, my throat suddenly became dry.

His skin was pale alabaster, a living breathing Adonis, like someone had taken clay, and sculpted him, before breathing life into him. His body was nearly hairless, with only a small trail leading from his navel into his boxers. His chest and shoulders were lightly muscled, which you couldn't see under the black robes he wore all the time. His legs were also slightly muscled, and just as beautiful as the rest of him. I very nearly whined when he climbed into his bed, and hid his magnificent body from me.

"Good night, Hadrien." Snape whispered to me. I laid my head down, falling immediately into a dreamless sleep.

I woke with a start sometime later, body and senses on the alert. I didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. I went to go back to sleep, when I heard a long drawn out moan. I turned toward the direction of the sound, which came from Snape's bed. I sat up, stifling a whimper as I place weight on my injured paw, and saw a very sweaty, and aroused Severus Snape.

His eyes were glazed over, his hands roamed his body, touching his nipples, and then gradually sliding down under the blankets to his dick. His breathing was shallow and erratic. I heard him whispering, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. I moved closer and hard my name roll off his lips, which caught me off guard.

Suddenly his breathing sped up, his hand motions under his blanket increased; his face screwed up in pleasure. When he came, I heard him shout my name. I watched him pick up a picture, and gaze at it longingly.

"If only you knew. If you only knew how much I love you." He whispered. "I wish you felt the same. I wish I knew what you were doing right now Harry."

His declaration of love, though not made directly to me, made my heart soar. I was more than tempted to shift back to my human form, and make whatever fantasy he had just experienced come to life. I decided against it, laying back down, and tried to return to a dreamless sleep. But all I could think about, was a hot muscular body over mine, exploring, claiming and caressing.

* * *

**OOOOH Naughty Sevvie, wanking when your secret love is not five feet from you! naughty naughty! Well loves, please review, and i will update asap.**

**Forever yours,**

**Estrella Krushina**


End file.
